A Christmas Spirit-A GB story
by BlueMoon4657
Summary: It's Christmas time in New York. When the guys learn that Egon doesn't know much about Christmas and is not a fan of it, the guys deceide to teach him. But when a sinister ghost who hates Christmas kidnaps the guys, Egon will have to find the Christmas spirit inside him to save the only family he has.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas time in New York. Everyone was filled with holiday spirit, including the city's favorite team of paranormal eliminators. The Ghostbusters had just finished another call and were headed back to the firehall.

"Man, I'm exhausted." Winston Zeddemore said as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, me too." Dr. Peter Venkman replied, "I might go take a nice, hot shower."

"Ok, but don't take too long cause I want a hot shower too." Dr. Ray Stantz said as he got the traps out of the car.

"I'll take care of that Ray." Dr. Egon Spengler said, "You go ahead and go upstairs, and I'll empty the traps."

"Thanks Egon." Ray said.

"Your welcome Ray." Egon said as he headed downstairs to the basement.

"Hey guys, how did the jobs go?" Janine Melnitz asked.

"Ok, but we're exhausted." Peter replied, "I think I might go take a nap."

"Well don't sleep too long Pete." Winston said, "We got the mayor's Christmas banquet tonight."

"Oh right. I forgot about that." Peter said as he walked upstairs to go take a shower.

"Yeah, me too." Egon replied as he walked upstairs from the basement.

"How about we get a little rest before we go?" Ray suggested.

"Sounds good." Winston replied.

Egon didn't say anything. The truth was, he didn't want to go to the mayor's Christmas party. As it turned out, the young Ghostbuster was not a fan of Christmas. He didn't hate it, he just wasn't a fan. It had to do with his past. And Christmas time during his childhood was not a really happy time. But Egon didn't want to ruin his friends' holiday cheer. Plus, Egon didn't know much about Christmas.

He, too, headed upstairs, and he and the others laid to take a nap before the banquet.

* * *

A few hours later, the quartet woke up, cleaned up, got dressed, and headed to the mayor's party. The guys kept the equipment in the car, just in case if any uninvited ghosts showed up. Once they got there, they were greeted by the mayor. A few of the snootier guests looked at the Ghostbusters with disgust. They thought the guys were immature, idiotic, and stupid low-lifes. However, the guys let the rude comments slide off their backs. Most of the time.

"I knew we should've bailed on this." Peter said, "This is pretty boring."

"Yeah, plus, I don't think we fit in very well." Winston pointed out, "Some of the people here probably think we're slobs."

"Who knows?" Janine said. She had been invited as well, "At least they're not saying those things to our faces."

"Attention everyone." the mayor announced, "I want you all to say something you each love about Christmas."

 _"Oh dang it."_ Egon said in his head, _"The last thing I want to do tonight."_

Everyone took turns saying about what they loved about Christmas. Most of the rich guests' answers were kinda dumb and stupid, and the guys rolled their eyes. Finally it was the guys' turns. And then it was Egon's.

"And you Dr. Spengler, what do you love most about Christmas?" the mayor asked.

"I, uh..." Egon muttered. He was really embarrassed. He didn't like being the center of attention.

"Well, what do you love about Christmas?" the mayor asked again.

Egon took in a deep breath. He decided to tell the truth. "The truth is..." Egon said, "I'm not a fan of Christmas, and I don't know much about it."

Everyone gasped and looked shocked. Egon felt really embarrassed. So, if he didn't like Christmas? It wasn't that bi of a deal.

Peter, Ray, Winston, and Janine all looked shocked. Egon's answer was not one they had expected. And they were at loss for words.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was still in shock by Egon's response. No one understood why Egon wasn't a fan of Christmas or knew anything about it. Egon felt really embarrassed about it. The guys and Janine were also still in shock about it.

"You...you don't like Christmas?" the mayor asked.

"Not particularly." Egon replied.

"Well, why not?" one of the rich men asked.

"My reasons are my own." Egon replied, "And it's something I don't like talking about"

"How about you tell?" the man said, "Come on, let's hear."

"No, I don't have to." Egon said backing away, "And I don't want to."

"Come on." the man persuaded and smiling and getting closer to Egon, "Let's hear why a low-life Ghostbuster doesn't like Christmas."

"NO!" Egon yelled as he pushed the man back really hard. The man stumbled back into one of the tables. Food and drinks went everywhere and landed on people.

"You idiot!" the man exclaimed, "No wonder you and your friends are low-lifes! You all are slobs who don't know anything!"

Egon couldn't take the humiliation any more. He turned around and ran out. He felt like crying. He wished people didn't judge him and his friends just because they busted ghosts for a living.

* * *

Meanwhile, after beating up the man who had insulted them and Egon, Peter, Ray, Winston, and Janine went looking for their friend. Peter had beaten up that rich snob pretty good cause no one messed with his best friend/brother. They found Egon standing outside. He looked like he might've been crying.

"Egon, you ok?" Peter asked, walking up to his best friend.

"Not really." Egon replied, his blue eyed gaze not looking at Peter.

"Hey Egon? I don't want to get into your business, but why don't you like Christmas?" Janine asked, "It's ok, you don't have to tell."

"No, I'll tell you guys." Egon said, "The reason is Christmas was never a happy time for me when I was a child. My family never included me in the activities we would do. Plus, they never got me anything. Plus, they'd say I'd ruin the fun and left me at home. Made me feel invisible and unwanted. The Christmas in between the few months after I got disowned and before I met Peter and Ray was the worst one. I was alone, and no one wanted me. Seeing everyone with their family reminds me that I was disowned and abandoned by my own. And it reminds me of my childhood."

The guys were on the verge of tears. They never knew about that. But it would explain why Egon wasn't very happy around Christmas.

"Oh Spengs, come here." Peter said as he wrapped his arms around his distraught best friend to comfort him.

"We had no idea you went through that." Ray said, rubbing his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah man. Makes us feel bad that we had decent Christmases as kids." Winston said.

"We're sorry that you didn't have a decent childhood." Janine said.

"It's ok. I just wished that that man didn't pressure me and called me an idiot." Egon said.

"Don't worry." Peter said with a smile, "I took care of him."

"And you don't know much about Christmas?" Winston asked.

"No, I've never really understood what it's about, except for the fact that Christians believe it was the birth date of their Savior." Egon replied, "No offense Winston."

"None taken man. It's ok." Winston said.

"I want to enjoy Christmas, but I don't know how." Egon said.

"How about we teach you?" Ray suggested.

"Ok, that's sounds good." Egon replied.

"And besides, you have a family to spend Christmas with now: us." Janine said smiling.

"I do." Egon said slight smiling.

"How about let's get out of this dump and go back to the firehall?" Peter suggested.

"Yeah good idea man." Winston replied.

The 4 Ghostbusters and Janine then got into Ecto-1 and drove back to the firehall.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Later on at the firehall, the guys got some stuff to teach Egon about Christmas and some of it's traditions. Thankfully for the guys, Egon could pay attention in class very well. Peter then brought down an odd looking sweater.

"Uh Venkman? What the heck is that?" Egon asked.

"Very good question my pupil." Peter replied, while also receiving a slight glare from Egon, "It's an ugly Christmas sweater. People wear it or make it just for a joke." Peter then unfolded it and held it up. It had kind of an unusual design, and Egon got a bit of a disgusted look on his face.

"And this is mistletoe." Winston said, holding a piece of it on a wire.

"What do you do with it?" Egon asked.

Ray, Peter, and Winston began smiling kind of mischievously.

"What do you with it?" Egon asked with a bit of nervousness. He didn't like the way his colleagues were smiling since that usually meant trouble.

"Well Spengs." Peter said, "You hang it somewhere. And you kiss someone under it. Your girlfriend, your wife, your crush, your-"

"Ok, ok." Egon said holding up his hands, not wanting to know anymore, "I get it Peter."

"But a lot of people create their own traditions to do at Christmas." Ray said, "You want to go out and see what other people do for Christmas?"

"Sure, what the heck?" Egon said.

The four Ghostbusters and Janine then walked out onto the snowy streets. People were selling stuff, collecting money for the poor, buying gifts for loved ones, and other stuff. Egon was amazed at how everyone could be so happy during this time.

"You ok Spengs?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, it just amazes me how happy everyone could be during this time." Egon replied.

"Not to mention this is time when we went back in business and the anniversary of our battle with Vigo is coming up as well." Winston remarked.

"Oh yeah. I've forgotten about that." Janine said.

"Yeah. And the anniversary of when Ray, Peter, and I went to court for knocking out all the power in the city and drilling a hole in the street and "ghostbusting" while we were under a restraining order." Egon remarked.

"Oh yeah." Ray said, "At the trial, you almost went ballistic several times."

"I remember." Egon said. He was feeling a little happy, talking about the past and stuff with his BFFs, even though Peter, Ray, and Winston annoyed him 24/7.

 _"Now, why couldn't I have a Christmas like this when I was younger."_ Egon wondered in his mind. He was so busy thinking that he didn't watch where he was going, and he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going idiot!" the man exclaimed. It was James Calvert. He was a rich executive and a friend of the mayor's. He had also been at the party.

"I'm sorry." Egon said rolling his eyes.

"You should be." Calvert said getting closer to Egon's face, but Egon wasn't scared.

"Hey! Don't talk to him that way, ya moron!" Peter said as he walked up with Ray, Winston, and Janine behind him.

"I can talk to anyone the way I'd like to." Calvert said in a snotty tone. "Especially to low-life Ghostbusters like you."

"Hey, but I think that your ego is bigger than your attitude cause your insults aren't that good." Egon remarked.

Peter, Ray, Winston, and Janine smirked. It was pretty funny that Egon had managed to "burn" someone. People walking by had overheard and were smirking. Calvert was mad. He didn't like being bested by middle-class people.

"Well, think this buddy." Calvert snapped as he pushed Egon back. Egon fell backward, knocking over a donation bucket for the Salvation Army and kicking into a few people.

"Listen you low-life, you maybe a Ghostbuster and a scientist, but you'll always be a piece of trash to me." Calvert said, 'You and your Ghostbuster friends better watch out who you insult, or I will shut you down in a matter of seconds. You'll always be a lonely, confused, low-life. No wonder you can't enjoy Christmas."

Egon felt insulted and humiliated. He stood up and turned and ran. Another reason he didn't like Christmas: people were always walking on top of him and insulting him. Just then, Peter, Ray, Winston, and Janine took care of Calvert and said that if he insulted Egon again, then Calvert's business would be shut down in a matter of seconds. The four then went looking for their colleague. They then found Egon in an alleyway, sitting by a dumpster, with a tear running down his face.

"Hey Spengs, you ok?" Peter asked as he sat down beside his friend.

"No." Egon replied.

"Hey, don't listen to what Mr. Calvert said, what he said is not true." Winston said.

"This is kinda another reason I don't like Christmas. People always walk on top of me and insult me, or treat me like I'm garbage. I mean, yeah, that's what most New Yorkers do, but still, they don't have to be cruel about it." Egon said.

"We know." Peter said as he wrapped his arms around Egon and hugged him.

"You wanna go back to the firehall now?" Ray asked, "I think we've done enough teaching for one night."

"Yeah." Egon replied.

The four Ghostbusters and Janine then headed back to the firehall. On the way, they couldn't help but see a book with a man on the front. The man had a black trench coat and a wide-brim top hat. he looked like someone from the early 1800s to at least Victorian times in England.

"Who's that?" Peter asked, "Ebenezer Scrooge?"

"No Venkman, it looks like Benjamin Parker."

"A.k.a, Krampus." Ray added.

"You mean the evil German dude who eats kids?" Winston asked.

"No Winston. Not the evil German version of Santa everyone talks about." Egon said, "But he has a few similarities to Ben Parker."

"Who is he anyway?" Peter asked.

"He was bitter miser, lived during the reign of Queen Victoria." Ray informed, "His childhood is actually a little similar to Egon's. Parker was disowned as well, and as a result, he hated Christmas. He decided that if he couldn't have a happy Christmas, the no one could. He began ruining decorations, peoples' parties, stealing donations for the poor, and other stuff. He did it for quite a while before the people captured him and hung him in 1856."

"Wow." Janine said, "Your usual spoiler of Christmas."

"Yeah." Ray said, "After he died, Parker vowed to ruin Christmas for everyone. According to legend, he feeds off of a person's hate for Christmas, and he can spread gloominess and sadness over an entire town if he has enough strength."

"Wow, so not your usual enjoyer of Christmas." Peter said.

"Let's just hope he's not here in New York cause I don't want to know how many people hate Christmas here in the city." Winston said.

"Let's hope not." Ray said. The four Ghostbusters and Janine then headed back to the firehall.

But in the shadows, a figure was lurking. He had been following them around, and had heard Egon telling the guys why he didn't like Christmas. The figure then smiled. In order to get the young Ghostbuster's dislike for Christmas, he would have to deal with the thing that Egon loved the most: his friends.

 _"Once I have fed off his hate for Christmas, all of New York will be filled with gloominess and sorrow."_ the ghost thought to himself, _"And no one will celebrate Christmas again..."_

To be continued...

 **Author's note: Hey. Sorry this chapter's late. And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good. My creativity has been a little dry lately, and I've been busy. But I hope y'all enjoy it, and Merry late Christmas! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Egon woke up. He couldn't really sleep last night, so he came into the lab and did some research on Ben Parker, a.k.a Krampus. He had been so busy reading that he must've fallen asleep. But to Egon, something felt wrong, the firehall was too...quiet. With the guys around, things were almost never quiet.

"That's weird." Egon muttered under his breath, "Where are the guys? And I swear if this is a prank, I am not gonna be happy."

He then headed downstairs to see if Janine was there, but she wasn't. Ecto-1 was still there, so there had been no call. Then Egon went into the bedroom, but it looked like there had been a struggle. The bedcovers of Peter, Ray, and Winston's beds were all messed up. And Egon felt a sinister presence in the room. All of a sudden, a sudden thought struck Egon.

"Oh no!" Egon exclaimed as he ran back into the lab. he quickly grabbed the book he had been reading and quickly fumbled through the pages. He quickly came to a passage that said:

 _"Also, the spirit of Parker has been known to abduct people who love Christmas. Parker then tells a person, who hates Christmas, close to abducted people to give him all of their hate and dislike for Christmas. The more he feeds off of, the more his power grows, and all of a village, town, or city will be covered in gloominess, darkness, strife, and sadness."_

Egon's eyes widened with fear. Parker must've abducted the guys! And maybe Janine as well. Egon then realized that Parker wanted his hate and dislike for Christmas. But in order to save the guys, Egon had to figure out where Parker was. He then fumbled through the book again to see if he had been spotted in New York.

Luckily for Egon, the book said that the spirit of Ben Parker had been spotted many times at the old abandoned Black Pearl Hotel in the Bronx. But then another passage caught Egon's eye:

 _"In order to confront, face, and maybe somehow defeat Parker, a person who dislikes Christmas will have to find the Christmas spirit inside them to defeat Parker."_

Egon then realized he was gonna have to find the his Christmas spirit in order to beat Ben Parker and maybe trap him. He quickly rushed downstairs, put on his jumpsuit and boots, hopped into Ecto-1 and sped off to the old Black Pearl Hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Black Pearl Hotel, the guys and Janine were trapped. They were held in ethereal chains in almost complete darkness.

"I can't believe this." Peter said.

"Me either man." Winston replied.

"Let us go!" Ray exclaimed.

The spirit of Ben Parker then stepped out of the shadows. He wore a black trench coat and a wide-brim top hat. His eyes were blood red, and he smirked evilly.

 _"I'm afraid not Dr. Stantz."_ Parker said with a raspy British accent, _"You're my prisoners."_

"Why'd you kidnap us?" Janine asked, "What did we do to you?"

 _"You all like Christmas."_ Parker replied, _"My least favorite holiday."_

"That shouldn't be a reason to kidnap people!" Ray exclaimed, "But at least I know why."

 _"Yes, apparently you do."_ Parker replied.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Winston asked.

 _"I will not say Mr. Zeddemore."_ replied Parker as he went back into the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Egon was still trying to get to the hotel. He swerved through the streets looking for the old, abandoned Black Pearl Hotel. He then came to a stop in front of an old abandoned building. The name "Black Pearl Hotel" was on a faded sign.

Egon then got out of Ecto-1, slipped on his proton pack, and quickly headed inside. He turned on his flashlight and shone it around the old lobby. The hotel had a creepy, sinister vibe in it. Egon then quickly turned on the PKE meter and tried to isolate the others' biorhythms.

"NO!" a raised voice exclaimed from a few floors up. Egon knew who it was.

"Janine!" Egon exclaimed. The young Ghostbuster then quickly headed up to the 3rd floor where the scream had come from. He was then was outside a room where a strong PKE reading was coming from. He then kicked down the door. The guys and Janine were hanging from the ceiling and strung in ethereal chains. And a Class 4 manifestation was floating beside the chains. The spirit of Ben Parker.

"Ben Parker." Egon said.

 _"Hello Dr. Spengler. I've heard a lot abut you."_ Parker said.

"Why did you kidnap my friends?" Egon asked in a bit of a growly voice.

 _"You know why. You've read the book people wrote about me. So I could feed off of your hate and dislike for Christmas."_ Parker replied.

"No. You are never ever feeding off of my hate for Christmas." Egon said.

 _"But you and I are kindred spirit. We were both disowned by our own families because we wanted to do what we wanted with our lives. You know how it feels to be rejected and unwanted and alone."_ Parker said.

"We are nothing alike Parker." Egon said, "I don't like Christmas either, but I don't go around and try to destroy other peoples' happiness. But what I found out is is that Christmas isn't just about being happy. It's about being with the ones you love and care for."

 _"I don't buy that."_ Parker said.

"Because you never had any friends. You could've made some friends and spare yourself from getting hung, but you decided to go down a path of crime and loneliness instead." Egon said.

 _"I still don't buy your story."_ Parker said.

"Well, I've got a solution to that." Egon said. He quickly dug deep down and found the Christmas spirit inside him. He then threw the trap out under the ghost, and stomped on the pedal.

"And by the way, no one ever, EVER, messes with my family!" Egon yelled as Parker was being sucked into the trap.

The trap then closed, and Ben Parker was now stuck. Egon quickly helped the guys and Janine out of the chains.

"That was awesome Spengs!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yeah. Looks like I found my Christmas spirit." Egon said with a smile.

The four Ghostbusters and Janine headed back to the firehall.

* * *

Later on, as the sun set over New York, Egon was up on the roof watching the sunset.

"Hey Egon." Ray said as he, Peter, and Winston came up to the roof.

"Hey, I was just thinking." Egon replied.

"We were thinking about what you said earlier at the hotel. Did you really mean that?" Winston asked.

"Yeah. From what I discovered, family isn't just the people you're related too. It's also the friends you share bonds with. The friends who adopted you. The friends who you're proud to call your brothers." Egon said with a smile.

"You got that right Spengs." Peter said, "Does this mean you like Christmas now?"

"Yes." Egon replied, "Y'all wanna stay up here and watch the sunset?"

"With our favorite big brother, hell yes." Ray said smiling.

The four then sat on the roof watching the sunset and enjoying each other's company.

The End.


End file.
